Digital Delema
by Quest cat
Summary: rated to be safe for the time being. I'm actually in this one, be afraid, be very afraid. Betcha can't guess who my partner is gonna be!
1. Questckat

I don't own digimon, just the 'humans' I use in this, but feel free to 'borrow Ckat.  
  
A young woman is slouched in one of the inflatable chairs in her studio apartment. She's busy playing with her digimon gizmo toy.  
  
She hears her phone start ringing and looks over at the display. The name 'Spriggan' flashed on the screen and she dove after her receiver.  
  
"Hello? Jojo? Where've you been hiding on me?"  
  
She listened to the static from the other end of the line.  
  
"That's it! I'm hanging up now! This isn't funny!" she yelled.  
  
That was when she heard another sound coming from the other end.  
  
"Help us! Help us!"  
  
"Who are you people? How did you get my boyfriend's phone?!"  
  
She then heard a similar sound coming from her digi-toy that had been left on her chair. She walked over to the toy and picked it up carefully.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The storm knocked her computer back on. She heard the same sounds as from her phone. Clutching her pet to her chest, she reached forward and touched the screen.  
  
"Help us!" the screen yelled before grabbing her and pulling her inside.  
  
Alright! Maybe not my first attempt at writing a digimon fic, but one of the few that are actually web-worthy. I've only got two characters that will be appearing in the fic. That's going to hafta do for nyo. And YES! That Is me. Deal with it. 


	2. Ckat

A young girl about the age of thirteen is sitting on the couch in the monastery where she'd been raised for most of her life. She is typing on her laptop when she heard the 'you've got mail', her face lighting up at the address.  
  
One of the priests who had looked after her walked into the room behind her.  
  
"Is that Miya you're talking to?"  
  
"Nope, it's Hikari! It's been a while since I've gotten anything from her."  
  
"Not to long now, Ckat, you've got your studies to return to."  
  
"No offence meant, Father Martin, but I'm thirteen years old and taking college classes, I'm sure that I can miss a study session here and there."  
  
"Kids these days! Can't get them to do anything for their own good," Father Martin mumbled to himself while walking out of the room.  
  
"Ignorant adult!" Ckat spat, opening her e-mail.  
  
The screen lit up with a blinding white light.  
  
"Help us! Help us!" the screen shrieked at her.  
  
"This is defiantly not one of Hikari's jokes!" she yelled as the screen pulled her inside. 


	3. Now where am I?

Questckat woke up on a hard floor in a very cold room. She stood up and looked around. There wasn't a whole lot to look at, save for more shadows then in a lightless forest.  
  
"And I always prided myself on my night-vision," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She started walking forward but soon stopped when she heard the sound of someone walking nearby. When she stopped, the sound stopped.  
  
It then occurred to her to look down at her feet. Somehow, she was wearing her boots, her high-heeled boots no less.  
  
"Well, at least I know why I'm walking like a drunk."  
  
She looked herself the rest of the way over. She was wearing her jewelry and her sunglasses were hanging from her longest necklace. Her nails had also been painted black with red arranged to look like blood.  
  
She continued walking forward until she reached a large, wooden door. After a few moments of pulling, she managed to slip threw the opening that she had made.  
  
She continued to walk along the halls for what seemed like hours.  
  
A small creature about the size and shape of a bowling ball was flapping behind her, his interest sparked.  
  
"Another human in the castle? The boss isn't going to like this!"  
  
"You can show yourself anytime now!" Questckat said, startling the small creature.  
  
"How'd you know I was there?"  
  
"I heard you flapping. You were certainly making enough noise," she said chirtly.  
  
She held out her arm for the creature to land on.  
  
"Demidevi..."  
  
"How'd you know this stuff?"  
  
Questckat smirked to herself.  
  
"I psychic,"  
  
"What? No way! The boss is gonna flip when he hears about this!"  
  
She grabbed one of his wings and pulled him close to her face.  
  
"Your 'boss' isn't going to hear a word of my being here from you, got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Demi squeaked before being tossed aside.  
  
"Good," she barked as she walked away down the halls.  
  
"I get no respect around here," he muttered before picking himself up and following after the human. 


	4. is this heaven?

Ckat found herself laying in a grassy meadow surrounded by flowers. Sitting up, she found herself dressed in her hunting clothes.  
  
"I just realized that I look almost like I did when I met..."  
  
"Met who?" asked a red and blue rabbit with a peacock-like tail.  
  
"What the..." Ckat asked after jumping.  
  
"Hello! I asked, 'met who'? the rabbit asked again.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry. Her name's Hikari, she's a good friend of mine."  
  
"I know a Hikari. Is she Japanese like you?"  
  
"Well...yes. Though I'm only half, mind you."  
  
"Makes no difference to me, but if you could tell me why you're here, it has been a long time since I've seen a human around here."  
  
"I'm not a human!" Ckat barked.  
  
"Sorry, you look human."  
  
"Yes, that is an unfortunate fact about my kind."  
  
The rabbit blinked at the girl before shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, it's going to rain soon," the rabbit said, standing up and starting to walk away.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The village that I take care of. There will be shelter for you there."  
  
"The villagers respect you enough to take me in?"  
  
"I doubt if it would occur to them to turn you away."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
It started to rain down hard, just as the rabbit had predicted. Ckat hissed at the sensation of being wet and ran faster. In her frustration, her ears and tail popped out of their hiding places.  
  
Ckat and the rabbit made it under one of the tents that gave shelter to the citizens of the 'village'.  
  
"What sort of village is this?" Ckat asked, looking around. "The only moving things I see are those things that I'm afraid I'm going to step on."  
  
"This is where all of our kind begin our lives."  
  
"I see...Even ones that become like vampires?"  
  
The rabbit looked at her with shock.  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"Know about the 'batty one'?" Ckat asked, raising an eyebrow at her rabbit friend.  
  
"Yea, anyways, if you want to stay here, you're more then welcome to."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she stuck her hands into her pockets and found a small gadget. "What's this?" she asked the rabbit.  
  
He looked over at her hand.  
  
"Holy cow! That, young lady, would be a digivice!" the rabbit shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll have to explain that to me. All I know is that Hikari had one."  
  
"Wait a minute! This Hikari, she's a little smaller then you?"  
  
"Last I saw her."  
  
"Brown hair?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Travels with a white cat?"  
  
Ckat growled at the reference.  
  
"Okay... Anyways, I really can't tell you what that does, I've never actually seen one used."  
  
"Wonderful," Ckat grumbled, shoving her hands back into her pockets.  
  
They look up at the sky as it grew even darker.  
  
"What's coming now?" she asked, looking over at the rabbit.  
  
"We're about to find out!" he gasped.  
  
=====  
  
I'm liking this whole 'one chapter, one character' thing, to bad that I can't manage to make it work with any of my other stories. Oh, well. I am also enjoying this story since I have written myself into this one! And by the way, if anyone has any request, I'm open to them! Well, ja for nyo! 


	5. little thief

Questckat pushed open yet another door in the dungeon-like castle. Inside, she found the room filled with football-sized eggs that looked like they were painted for some sort of twisted Easter. She was somehow drawn to one in particular. She ran the tip of her finger along one of the gray/pink stripes that decorated its shell.  
  
She snapped back to reality when someone entered the room behind her. She turned around and glared at the new-comer. He was handsome enough, though the mask wasn't doing anything for her.  
  
"May I be of any service, my lady?" he asked, bowing and reaching out for Questckat's hand.  
  
"Only if you can tell me how I ended up here," Questckat said, ignoring his reach.  
  
"If I could understand what happened before you left where you're from," he said, snatching her hand and kissing it.  
  
"There was a storm going on. It made everything in my apartment act up."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"My phone showed my ex's number on the caller id, whoever was on the other end was screaming for me to help them, my computer started itself up and started making the same sounds. And then Koryu started yelling at me to help whomever it was that was asking me."  
  
"Koryu?" the man asked, giving her a very puzzled look.  
  
"My Digipet," she said pulling him out to show.  
  
The screen was blank save for a line that looked rather like a heart monitor.  
  
"Damn, it's broken! There's no way I'm going to be able to fix him this time!" she said, almost collapsing to her knees.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything that you already don't know."  
  
"As if this day couldn't get any worse!" she cried, picking herself up.  
  
"You're free to stay as long as you don't steal anything," he said, turning around and walking out of the room.  
  
"Then I guess I won't be welcome here for very long," she said, touching the desired egg behind her back.  
  
After she was certain that he was gone, she turned around, grabbed the egg and dashed out of the room. After turning a number of corners, she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"How am I going to get out of this place?" she asked before being hit with a wave of dizziness.  
  
When she regains her senses, she finds herself back in her apartment. She then notices the egg that was still in her arms.  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
Hi everybody!  
  
Hi Dr. Kick!  
  
Couldn't help myself there. What'd you all think of this one? Care to comment? Then do so! (Sonic-like voice) I'm waiting! (ducks rotten tomatoes) Yea missed me! Nya! 


	6. manners matter

Ckat dives behind a pile of giant blocks, dodging the bolt of black lightening that had been aimed at her. The rabbit that had been speaking with her soon joined her.

"All of my babies are gone thanks to those two!" he shouted with a sob to his voice.

"Please tell me that you didn't actually give birth to all of those!" Ckat yelled back, ducking her head.

"Heck no! I'm in charge of looking after them until they're old enough to take care of themselves. I end up getting rather attached to them, you know what I'm saying?"

"Kind of like that that time I had to baby-sit the class hamster and didn't want to give him back?" she asked, pulling at a strap on her boot.

"Yea! Like that!"

"What can you tell me about the gruesome-twosome out there?"

"They're big, bad, and they're surprisingly big on manners."

Ckat stopped herself while pulling out her knife.

"Manners?" Ckat choked back the laughter, "Just let me handle them."

Ckat climbed to the top of the pile and stood as proudly as she could.

"Excuse me!" she called, not gaining the least bit of attention from the dragon creatures, "Excuse ME!" she yelled, finally getting their attention.

"Yes, can we help you?" the orange one asked, bringing his face close to her.

"And if it's not to much to ask, could you please make it quick, we have things to do after this!" the gray one added, also coming close.

"Tell me, did you post a proper Notice To Pillage with the people of this town?" Ckat asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"A what?" they both said in unison.

"A N.T.P. Notification that you are going to attack the village. It's only proper to allow the people a chance to evacuate before their homes are destroyed." Ckat stated, taping the both of them on the nose.

"I'm afraid that I've never heard of that before," the gray one said to his orange companion.

"Me neither," the orange one agreed.

"You poor, ill informed creatures," Ckat said, shaking her head at the two dragons.

"What do we do now?" the orange one asked, starting to panic.

"Simple, you help to rebuilt what you destroyed and remember next time!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they both shouted at the same time.

The dragons turned around and left.

"How did you know about the notice to pillage if they didn't?" the rabbit asked, joining his new friend at the top of the blocks.

"The what?"

"That thing you were after them about."

"Oh, that! I was pulling that out of my ass as I went along!" Ckat said triumphantly, putting her hands on her hips.

"You what?!"

"I made it up!" Ckat said, placing her hand behind her head.

"I can't believe you actually did that!

"I can't believe that they fell for it!" she chirped.

"Uh...listen, what was your name again?"

"Ckat Cail Enders if you please."

"Well, Ckat, since all of my babies are either grown up enough to look after themselves or destroyed thanks to those two. So I was wondering if I could go back to your world with you."

"You can once we figure a way to get back there," Ckat said, picking the rabbit up and looking around.

Who-yea! There goes another chapter! And not a moment to soon either! Nyo! Yes this is the same Ckat Cail Enders that appears in my Hellsing piece "Hell's Light". It's her at the age of twelve, the little genius that she is and that is also her normal behavior in these kinds of situations. Pretty brave for someone who hasn't even reached her teen years, but then again, this sort of thing is what she was raised to do. Just a little FYI, I'm figuring on having Ckat's half of the story and Quest's being in separate universes. I haven't decided for sure yet. Leave me a review and give me your opinion. Ja for Nyo!


	7. dealing

Questckat picked herself up from her mattress and went over to the makeshift crib to check on her little visitor. But instead of finding the egg that she'd swiped the night before; she found a small, white puffball sleeping happily amongst the towels. Slowly, it started to open its eyes. That was when it decided to scream and dive under the towels. Questckat also screamed and ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes, they both poked their heads out and regard each other silently. Questckat approached the basket cautiously and looked down at the creature that was working its way up from the bottom of the basket. Whatever it was, it was surely cute to watch, kind of reminded her of Koryu.

On that thought, she dove over to her dresser and scooped up the little device to see if it was back to normal. It wasn't.

"I don't need this," Quest grumbled, putting the gadget back down and returning to the side of the new comer.

"What are you looking at?!" the creature demanded, acting as though this were her home and not Questckat.

"Well, aren't we a little Saundra D!" Quest spat, grabbing the creature by the ear and lifting her up to eye level, "Let's just get one thing straight, sweetheart. This is my apartment and you will behave by my rules, got that?!" she demanded, giving the little creature a good shake before dropping her back down into the basket.

"You think I care if you tell me what to do? I do as I please and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Wanna bet? I can always use a new pair of ear-muffs," Quest growled, shaking the basket hard.

"Wah!" Saundra yelled, rolling out of the basket and onto the floor.

Quest stopped shaking when she heard her stomach growling and placing the basket down to comfort it.

"You want something to eat?" Quest asked, looking down at the loud-mouthed newcomer.

"Yea, why not?" Saundra said with a would be shrug.

Ckat carried Saundra into the kitchen, leaving her on the counter and headed for the refrigerator.

"What are we eating?" Saundra asked leaning forward to see the floor.

"Whatever you can catch!" Quest said enthusiastically.

"What?!" Saundra yelped, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"I was just kidding," Quest said with a victorious grin on her face, "So, yea like omelets?" she asked once the look of disbelief disappeared from the puff-ball's face.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Saundra asked once Quest started cracking the eggs.

"Yes, why?" Quest asked right before the egg goop exploded everywhere.

"No reason," Saundra said as the eggy goo slid off her body, "Just asking."

Yes people, I know this doesn't have a lot going on in it, but hey, I'm trying to keep a relaxed pace with this one. Not like my other stories which read, in my opinion, in a rather choppy manner. Well, until next time, take care and don't kill anyone, nyo!


	8. uncle

Hey I'm back! Ready for more? Good! Here we go!

Ckat dragged herself out of her modest bed and started for the bathroom. She shrieked as she fell to the ground. Looking behind her, she saw that she'd fallen over the rabbit that she'd brought back with her from that strange world. He didn't look all that happy with his present predicament either.

That was when one of the priests that looked after Ckat rushed into the room, looked at what was going and nearly feinted.

"Just what's going on here?" he asked, looking at the two of them, "Never mind, this is something we should speak with to your uncle about more then anyone else here," the priest said softly, walking out of the room and waiting for them to follow.

They walked down the halls behind the older man, heading toward the deepest parts of the building.

"So who is this guy?" the rabbit asked, looking up at Ckat with confusion.

"He's my uncle. The other priests look upon him as something of a leader within the parish. Anything that happens here gets his okay before happening," Ckat said softly, as not to be overheard by the walls, "Unfortunately, he's far to sick to get out of bed most days now," she added.

They stopped in front of what had to be the most ornate set of doors in the entire building. The priest lifted his arm to knock on the door when the room's occupant called them inside. They step in quietly and the priest backed out of the room just as quietly.

"Wasn't he supposed to stay and listen to our story?" the rabbit asked, looking up at Ckat with wide eyes.

"He'll have the notary in here after he rests a bit," Ckat said, barely above a whisper.

"Closer," Ckat's uncle beckoned, his eyes still closed.

They quickly did as they were told and knelt beside the bed.

"Now tell what has happened," the old man wheezed, turning his head in their direction.

"We found each other in the world that he came from, we where attacked by these giant dragon creature. You were right about good manners being helpful in real life!" she finished up chirpily.

"Oh, really?" he asked, acting as interested as he could muster, "What happened to tell you that?"

"Those dragons that were attacking us, I just climbed to the top of the tallest pile of stuff and yelled until I got their attention and that's when I told them that they'd forgotten to file a notice of pillage!" she said with more then a laugh to her voice when she finished.

"Now, why don't you introduce to your new friend here?" Father Cail asked, looking over in the rabbit's direction.

"Oh, yes, this is…" she suddenly realized that she hadn't gotten a name from her new friend.

"Elecmon," he answered for his new friend, taking a few steps closer to the pair and bowing again.

"Please, come a little closer," the old man beckoned.

He stepped closer to the old man and let him place a shaking hand atop his fluffy head.

"Hm…. Wide set eyes, small nose," the old priest said before letting his hand drift up towards Elecmon's giant ears, "you are not from this world, are you?" he the priest asked, letting his hand fall to the ground.

"No, I'm not," Elecmon said before noticing the old man's own ears, "And I get the feeling that you aren't either," he added, sitting back on his haunches and looking the priest over quickly before looking back at the girl he had entered the room with, "Does that mean…?" he asked, not sure how to finish his question.

"No, she isn't human either. She's a hybrid of a daemon and a Were. Her mother was my younger sister when she was alive, and a beautiful specimen at that. Now as for her father, I'd best not say anything because of the fact that I've never been very fond of his kind and do not wish to speak ill of the dead."

"That's never stopped you before," Ckat teased, having moved herself over the dresser in the corner of the room and begun to shuffle through the contents.

"Get your hands out of there young lady!" Father Cail nearly barked as the girl darted away from the spot.

"What's this?" she asked holding a necklace next to her uncle's ear.

"That would be something your grandmother found when she was your age abouts. Never did figure out just what it was though," Father Cail stated softly as he ran his fingers over the cool metal beside him before letting his arm drop down to his side.

"Uncle!" Ckat yelled as she rushed up alongside his bed to help him, "Are you alright?" she asked, holding the aging man's arm up from the ground.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all," Father Cail whispered as he closed his eyes again and letting out a heavy breath, "I just need some time to rest and I'll be fine," he added as he began to drift off.

"What should we do?" Elec asked as he brushed his paw over the old man's arm while he pulled the blanket over him.

"We'd better leave him to rest for the time being," Ckat said quietly as she began to slip out the door.

Elec quickly followed her example and closed the door behind them as quietly as he could.

There you have it folks, another much anticipated chapter from me (yea, right). I know this might be getting a little on the boring side, but I can promise that things are going to get interesting in the next few chapters. Until next time then, see ya!


	9. self improvement

Guess who's back! Surprised are you? You all should know by now that the only way to stop me from updating is if I were to finish that story. So just enjoy the fic while I'm still writing it! Nyo!

Questckat was busy dragging Saundra into the bathroom, intent on washing the both of them clean.

"Who would think that something so small could be so difficult to move around!" she mumbled to herself with as grunt, "You could help out you know," she snarled.

"Help you! I don't think so! Besides, you seem to be doing just fine on your own, human!" Saundra chided, her grin growing wider by the second, "And I can take care of myself!" she added with a snarl.

"Without any hands? Don't make me laugh!" Questckat barked, kicking the bathroom door open, "You can't even feed yourself, can you?" she asked, having kicked the door closed behind them.

"I can get by on my own, thank you very much!"

"I don't believe you, sweaty!" Quest snapped, turning the shower on and dragging them both in.

Saundra made the act of cleaning the both of them as difficult as possible for the human female.

"Hold still already! You don't want this stuff to dry in your fur do you?" Quest demanded, squishing the little puffball to hold her still for a while for them to get clean.

"Let me go!" Saundra yelled before biting down on Quest's hand as best she could.

"Yeow!" Quest yelled, jerking her hand back before trying to punch the small creature.

Saundra rolled over to avoid the impact that was coming her way. She knocked into the side of the tub and caused one of the shampoos to topple down on top of her body, sending some of the soapy material into Quest's eyes and her own. They both yelped in pain as Quest tried to clean the goo out of her own eyes. Saundra rolled over in front of Quest.

"We've really got to stop doing this to each other," Saundra remarked, her eyes spinning slowly.

"Yea," Quest agreed through the tears that she was trying wash away, "This is getting us nowhere fast," she added quietly, splashing water in her face for comfort.

-Where the hell is this going? I'm not all that sure myself. I can promise that there will be a villain for them to deal with separately, so it will get interesting very soon, so don't get mad at me just yet and you will be happy with me then, I promise! Ja for nyo!


End file.
